Question: $-5vx - 4w - 9x + 9 = -7w + x + 5$ Solve for $v$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5vx - 4w - 9x + {9} = -7w + x + {5}$ $-5vx - 4w - 9x = -7w + x - {4}$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-5vx - 4w - {9x} = -7w + {x} - 4$ $-5vx - 4w = -7w + {10x} - 4$ Combine $w$ terms on the right. $-5vx - {4w} = -{7w} + 10x - 4$ $-5vx = -{3w} + 10x - 4$ Isolate $v$ $-{5}v{x} = -3w + 10x - 4$ $v = \dfrac{ -3w + 10x - 4 }{ -{5x} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $v = \dfrac{ {3}w - {10}x + {4} }{ {5x} }$